Little - Temporarily Discontinued
by cupcake frosting
Summary: "Littlekit of Shadowclan." He liked it. Littlekit loved his name, but everyone else seemed to hate it. All the other kits stayed away from him, occasionally teasing him. None of the the warriors and queens ever talked to him. And he doesn't accept help from the one cat who loves him. But he's on his way to being remembered as one of the best leaders. [Rated T For Death & Violence.]
1. 1 ) Littlekit

**I do not own Warrior Cats**

**This book is not going to be updated very often,  
><strong>

**And when it is updated it will have tiny sections,**

**Only one to two paragraphs long. Thanks, everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Littlekit was annoyed.<p>

None of the other kits

Liked him. He wished

that they did. A lot...

"Momma, why won't the other kits play with me?"

"Why don't you ask them, Littlekit?"

"Because they ignore me."

"Ask a warrior then."

"But they-"

"Ask."

Littlekit sat in the entrance to the nursery, looking out at all the other kits.

"Ma said to ask why I can't play with you," Littlekit mewed half-heartedly.

"Ask a warrior." Littlekit hissed. "You sound just like mom!" Scarkit whirled

around. "Don't you dare say we sound like mom!" Littlekit backed away.

"Sorry, Scarkit." Scarkit rolled his eyes. "Eh, just stay away from us, okay?"

Littlekit nodded sadly and padded to the fresh-kill pile. He spotted a vole

and grabbed it. As he sat down, he saw a cat padding over to him. _Hawk-_

_star! _Littlekit straightened his fur with his tongue as the leader of his clan

walked to him. "Hello, Littlekit," The leader dipped his head. "May I eat with

you?" Littlekit couldn't help it. He purred. "It would be an honor." He said.

Hawkstar nodded, grabbed a squirrel and sat down. _Does someone like me?_


	2. Allegiances

**I do not own Warrior Cats.**

**Thank you for clicking on this book!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Allegiances<strong>

**I am [currently] only listing ShadowClan cats**

**Leader . **Hawkstar . Brown tabby tom with a white tail and green eyes.

**Deputy** . Acornfoot . Black she-cat with blue eyes. [Apprentice, Songpaw]

**Medicine Cat . **Runningleaf . Calico she-cat with purple eyes [Apprentice, Stonepaw]

**Medicine Cat Apprentice . **Stonepaw . Grey tom with light blue eyes

**Warriors** **.**

Moonfur . Grey she-cat with light blue eyes and a black stripe on her back [Apprentice, Rabbitpaw]

Addertail . Black tom with a long, skinny tail and green eyes

Mousepelt . Grey-brown she-cat with purple eyes [Apprentice, Rubypaw]

Spottedfeet . White tom with brown feet and blue eyes

Wolftail . Grey tom with fluffy tail and green eyes [Apprentice, Whitepaw]

**Apprentices .  
><strong>

Rabbitpaw . Light grey tom with green eyes

Rubypaw . Orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Whitepaw . Black-and-white tom with green eyes

Songpaw . White she-cat with purple eyes

**Queens .  
><strong>

Snakefang [Kits . Scarkit - Black tom with blazing blue eyes]

Runningwhisker [Kits . Littlekit - Siamese tom with blue eyes]

Volefur [Kits . Wingkit - White she-kit with red eyes . Strongkit - Black tom with purple eyes . Redkit - Flaming orange

tabby she-cat with white spots and amber eyes]

**Elders .**

Orangebird . Black she-cat with yellow eyes

Longfur . Tabby tom with purple eyes


	3. 2 ) The Talk

**I do not own Warrior Cats.**

**Thank you for clicking on this book.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm little." Littlekit sighed. Hawkstar looked at the tiny kit, obviously feeling sorry for him.<p>

"You aren't that small," The leader meowed, "You are five moons old. Tomorrow you will

be an apprentice. Then, we will have more apprentices in the clan than ever before. I mean,

you are older than all of the other kits." _But I was the runt of a litter that was just me!_ "But

they still hate me." Hawkstar looked at Littlekit. "You know, if you want, I could make you an

apprentice today. That way you'd have something to brag about." Littlekit finished up his

vole. "I'd love that, Hawkstar! Thank you!" And Littlekit, for the first time in his life, purred.


	4. 3 ) Apprenticed

**I do not own Warrior Cats.**

**Thank you for clicking on this book.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Littlekit beamed. "Littlekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed."<p>

Hawkstar smiled at the kitten. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as

Littlepaw. I will be your mentor- I hope I can teach you all that I know. Hurrystar was an excellent mentor to

me, and I hope I can pass on all that he taught me to you." Littlepaw touched noses with his mentor and

bounced up to his mother, Runningwhisker. "Mommy, I'm an apprentice! An apprentice!" Runningwhisker sighed.

"Okay, Littlepaw. Off you go, it's time for training." Littlepaw sighed. _Momma still doesn't like me._ "Fine," He mewed,

padding off to see his mentor.


	5. 4 ) Outside

**I do not own Warrior Cats.**

**Thank you for clicking on this book!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hawkstar, let's go and hunt or something." Hawkstar nodded. "Follow me," Littlepaw's leader<p>

seemed a little down, just like his apprentice. "Hawkstar, what was Hurrystar like?" Hawkstar

gave the young cat a half-hearted smile. "My mentor was a great cat. But he went a little

crazy. He was thrown out of camp by the deputy- Cloverscar. He became CloverSTAR and made

me deputy." Littlepaw nodded and looked around. They were out of camp now. "So," Hawkstar

continued, "I became leader. My warrior name was Hawkpatch, by the way." Littlepaw smiled.

He liked the name. "Hawkpatch is cool." He looked down at the ground. "I wish I was important."


	6. 5 ) Battle

**I do not own Warrior Cats.**

* * *

><p>Littlepaw's blood leaked into his eyes. A sharp pain dug into his skull, and the tom<p>

fell over, hurting even more as his ripped skin touched the ground. Pawsteps faded.

Everything went black. _Help,_

Littlepaw's eyes opened and he felt fur below him. _H-Hawkstar?_ The battle had only

gone on for a minute. ThunderClan. RiverClan. _We aren't evil! They are, they can't drive_

_us out! _The ShadowClanner's ancestors had driven WindClan out of the forest, but

that didn't mean the Clans could drive ShadowClan out. It wasn't right. Littlepaw struggles

a bit and fell off of his mentor, another stab of pain burning into him.

"Ow!" Littlepaw struggled to his paws, eyes shining with hurt. "Where are we?" The whole

Clan surrounded him, injured. Runningwhisker limped, one paw completely torn off, while

Redpaw, Strongpaw, Scarpaw, and Wingpaw had deep cuts. Orangebird wasn't anywhere to

be seen, and neither were some others. Snakefang, Wolftail, and Stonepaw, to be exact.

No wonder why Whitepaw and Runningleaf looked so down.

Everyone was hurt. Had the other Clans won the battle?

* * *

><p><strong>READ THIS!<strong>

**Please note: this was a time skip.  
><strong>

**The other Clans were trying to drive ShadowClan out because they think ShadowClan is evil.  
><strong>


	7. Discontinued Temporarily

**I do not own Warrior Cats.**

**I know my stories are a little hard to understand right now, if you need to know anything, PM me! ^^"**

**Little will be temporarily discontinued. Or forever.**

**I know I also did this with Different. I'm really really sorry. I'm keeping these up for if I want to keep them,  
><strong>

**and Clawfall (Clawpaw) and Littlestar (Littlepaw) will both stay my OCs. I'll still use them places.**

**Thanks. I'm so sorry.**

**And Heartbroken is still on c:**


End file.
